


into the bigger world

by shairiru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shairiru/pseuds/shairiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ah, what a trouble. If strength is what factors into your choices, you could have gone to other schools.”</p><p>“Ushijima-san is the strongest.”</p><p>“Or so you say.” Oikawa shrugs and turns his back on him. “The eyes see what it wants to see, eh?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	into the bigger world

-

 

THE UNIVERSITY GYMNASIUM is even bigger than Shirabu has originally thought. Thrice their gym in Shiratorizawa could fit in this. His blood thrums steadily throughout him, the thought of playing in this very gymnasium getting him excited. But all of it would be nothing, of course, if it isn’t for Ushijima.

 

Shirabu sees him on the center court along with five other players he is already familiar with. He’d been following Ushijima’s matches since he graduated from Shiratorizawa, after all, eager to see how much the strength he admired would flourish in the bigger world. 

 

Ushijima starts moving then, and Shirabu’s gaze is locked onto him. The ball is tossed up high and center, just as Ushiijima liked best. And then, _bam!_ The ball hits the line with so much force it bounces up and falls a few meters in front of him. Shirabu picks up the ball, the surface still warm from the impact. When he looks up, Ushijima is already before him. He has grown a bit since the last time he saw him; bigger, stronger.

 

“Shirabu. I knew you’d come here, after all.”

 

“Y-yes. Ushijima-san.” He gives him the ball, his blood pounding behind his ears. “I’ve committed myself to the strong type of volleyball. And it is where you are.”

 

“I see.” Ushijima smiles slightly, his eyes softening. “I’m glad you made the right decision.”

 

“Ah.” A familiar voice interrupts them. “If it isn’t Ushiwaka-chan’s kouhai. You’re still following him around, Shirabu-kun, is it?”

 

Shirabu frowns at his presence. He knew he’d be here, but seeing him in person gets to him even more. “Oikawa.”

 

“That’s Oikawa-san for you. I’m going to be your senpai here, you better show some respect.” He turns to Ushijima, nodding his head to the direction of the court. “Think you can continue the chit-chat later and continue with practice?”

 

“Yes. I’m sorry for the hold up. Shirabu, we’ll talk again later.”

 

Shirabu watches as the two return to the court, his hands itching for the ball. He stays a little while longer thinking how he wants to toss to Ushijima again as soon as possible.

 

 

 

 

SHIRABU HAS IMPROVED over the past year setting for everyone in Shiratorizawa while keeping Ushijima’s advice in mind. Ever since the third years graduated, Shirabu only thought of deserving to be Ushijima’s setter again. 

Which is why he never aimed to be among the new members who wanted to vie for the official setter position. It is almost impossible, of course, to even try take the position from Oikawa. Oikawa is a setter everyone wants. It’s obvious that Oikawa will own the title until after he graduates. He only wants to be a setter Ushijima needs again. He wants to see his glorious figure fly for a ball he tossed only for him.

 

“Ushijima-san.”

 

The gym is almost empty except for him, Ushijima, and Oikawa. The two have been practicing quicks that they can use in an upcoming match next month. Shirabu swore he wouldn’t bother them, but watching Ushijima spike balls that he didn’t toss made him restless.

 

Ushijima looks at him, his face and shirt already drenched with sweat. Still, he doesn’t look like he’s about to give out soon. “Yes?”

 

“Can I toss to you?” Shirabu scratches the back of his head, feeling ridiculous for asking such request. Even Oikawa looks weirdly at him. “I haven’t tossed properly in a while and I’m afraid that I will lose my touch.”

 

“Sure. Oikawa will give you the ball.”

 

“Excuse me? I can’t remember agreeing to anything, you know?” 

 

Ushijima walks towards the back of the court, bending his knees, ready to run. “Oikawa.”

 

Oikawa rolls his eyes and grumbles, but soon he retrieves a ball near him and spins it mid-air. “Well? Get into position, Shirabu-kun.”

 

Shirabu runs near the net, trying to recall how it feels when it is to Ushijima he’s tossing to. How long has it been again? A year? Would he be able to remember? He closes his eyes and breathes out, remembering the call of an ace full of confidence and strength. He remembers the assurance of knowing Ushijima will score no matter what.

 

Oikawa throws the ball towards his direction so perfectly it irks him a bit, but in a moment, he becomes aware of Ushijima’s presence and how fast he closes in. Shirabu raises his arms, his fingers ready for the ball. It finally makes contact just as Ushijima jumps up, and Shirabu tosses the ball to him just as how he remembers he spikes it best: up high and center. 

 

The ball makes a resounding sound against Ushiwaka’s palm, and the next moment, the ball is already on the other side traversing a nice course. Shirabu looks at his hands then. That felt good.

 

“That felt good.” Ushijima repeats his thoughts and Shirabu looks up in surprise. “Being tossed to by you again, that is.”

 

Oikawa might be the setter everyone wants, but at that moment, Shirabu comes to realize he still is the setter Ushijima needs.

 

 

 

 

“YOU SEEM RATHER attached to Ushiwaka-chan.”

 

They are doing stretches that afternoon when Oikawa decides to do it beside Shirabu, much to the latter’s annoyance. He isn’t particularly fond of Oikawa from the very beginning, being the showy type of setter and all, but he doesn’t particularly hate him either. He is a good setter, after all. They recently won the match, and through the whole game, Oikawa was the setter.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well, you did go to this university for him, didn’t you? I heard you’re not on a sports scholarship unlike most of us.”

 

“Is it wrong to want to be where the strongest one is?”

 

“That is all?” Oikawa cranes his neck and narrows his eyes at him. Shirabu feels like he’s being examined too closely. “Don’t you...admire him?”

 

“I admire his strength.”

 

Oikawa hums in contemplation, stroking his chin while doing so. Why the two of them is having this conversation remains a wonder for Shirabu.

 

“So I see, it’s like that.” Oikawa chuckles. “Ah, what a trouble. If strength is what factors into your choices, you could have gone to other schools.”

 

“Ushijima-san is the strongest.”

 

“Or so you say.” Oikawa shrugs and turns his back on him. “The eyes see what it wants to see, eh?”

 

 

 

 

“IS THERE a problem?”

 

Shirabu walks with Ushijima back to dormitories again after practice ended. His exchange with Oikawa is still in his mind though, and he has been unusually silent. Ushijima is bound to notice something is off.

 

“It’s nothing. Just...something Oikawa said.”

 

“Don’t take the things he says about you too seriously. Oikawa isn’t particularly friendly to us Shiratorizawa players. He’s probably still holding a grudge from the many times we defeated them.”

 

“It’s not about me.” He sighs and kicks a stray pebble on his way. It flies away to the side of the road. “Oikawa said you’re not the strongest, Ushijima-san. It’s not like he has defeated you before though. How can he say that?”

 

“He is right.”

 

Shirabu’s eyes widen at what he hears. Ushijima used to be so confident about his strength. He used to own up to the word ‘strongest'. 

 

“But-"

 

“Shirabu, we’re already in university. Perhaps in high school, we could call ourselves the strongest and get away with it. But now, the world is much bigger and there are more opponents to face. I know I’m not the strongest anymore, but I will be.” He turns to him and nods assuringly. “And you will be, too, because you came to the right place.”

 

 

 

Then why? 

 

Shirabu already knew Ushijima is not the strongest long ago. He saw it himself. There are other strengths that can, in cases, overpower Ushijima. But Shirabu never stopped believing in him. Until now, even if Ushijima himself confirmed it, Shirabu can’t imagine being in any team Ushijima isn’t in.

 

Why did he follow Ushijima then?

 

Maybe it isn’t the strength that draws him in, after all.

 

Perhaps it’s the person himself.

 

 

 

 

OIKAWA TURNS AS Shirabu approaches him in the locker room after practice. It feels strange that he goes to _him_ first of all people, but Oikawa is the one who made him realized things. The least Oikawa could do is do him a small favor of his own.

 

“Your face tells me you’ve already found your answer.” Oikawa smiles smugly while he combs his hair back with his fingers. 

 

“I need your help.”

 

“Ah, I don’t give dating advice though.” He winks. “They’re my trade secret.”

 

Shirabu flushes at the thought of dating Ushijima and he shakes his head to clear his mind. He just only realized his feelings. He just can’t go into dating that fast. Oikawa seems to be living in a world where things are done hastily and recklessly.

 

“I’m not...asking for dating advice.”

 

“Oh? Then what are you here for wasting my precious time?”

 

“I know I can’t ever be the official setter of the team as long as you’re here, but I want to be a setter that can be useful for the rest of the team. Not just for Ushijima-san, because I’ll never be able to play by his side if I remain contented with how I am.”

 

Oikawa regards him with cool eyes and Shirabu meets his gaze. There’s no better setter around than Oikawa. If he had to bow down a little sacrificing his pride, then he will.

 

“You guys used to beat us everytime, you know.” Oikawa sticks his tongue out. “Why would I teach you?”

 

“Because I’m the most capable setter here after you. I’m the only who can actually replace you after you graduate.”

 

“Shirabu-kun, you’re thinking too far ahead.” Oikawa smiles anyway. “Man, why do I always get such energetic kouhais, huh?”

 

 

 

 

IT’S WAY BEYOND practice hours but Shirabu chose to remain practicing on his own. He’s made it into the regular for the semi-finals and he couldn’t be happier that his sessions with Oikawa is finally paying off. It’s a pain in the ass having to deal with his personality, but when he actually teaches him things, he’s greatly effective.

 

He hears footsteps just as he tosses a ball up in the air, and in the next second, Ushijima flies in and spikes the ball to the other side of the net. Shirabu managed to toss to him, too, once in the game. He can never quite forget how good it felt.

 

“Nice kill,” Shirabu says as Ushijima turns to him.

 

“Nice toss. And in the game, too. I feel like I’m seeing your best form these days.”

 

“You did say there would be stronger people out there. I can’t afford to lag behind.”

 

“But you need to rest, too, Shirabu. There’s no use to being strong if you are to have injuries.” Ushijima starts to remove the net from the poles. “You’ve improved so much from high school, but I’m glad you still are someone who can use me to my full extent.”

 

“Well, it was a promise I made, didn’t I? I’m not bound to break it any soon.”

 

Ushijima walks towards him then. Shirabu’s heart pounds against his chest. Only the two of them are in the gym and the moment suddenly feels intimate. Ushijima stops just before him and places a hand over his head. He smiles, and Shirabu’s breath hitches.

 

“I look forward to more tosses from you, Shirabu.”

 

Shirabu almost tells him there and then the feelings he has inside. But he holds himself, like he usually does, always reserved. One thing he learned from playing volleyball for a long time now is that there are important moments that one has to wait for. 

 

There will come a time when he can tell Ushijima that he admires him beyond his strength. But for now, he’ll work harder than ever so that he can deserve to be by Ushijima’s side.

 

 -


End file.
